Debilidad
by Tokokeru
Summary: Takeru se siente rechazado por Daisuke, mientras que Daisuke no sabe que hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos. One Shoot. Daikeru.


"**DEBILIDAD".**

Un joven con uniforme escolar se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, suspirando varias veces de forma melancólica, y alimentando a los pájaros, como una viejecita. Pensando.

- Daisuke donde te encontrarás ahora, que estarás haciendo, con quien estarás – hablando casi en susurro  
- Aún no entiendo porque me preocupo tanto por ti –  
- Si tu durante estas últimas semanas te has estado comportado de una forma muy extraña hacia mí, siempre faltando a la preparatoria o evadiéndome en ella, huyendo de mi en la salida, si antes siempre nos íbamos juntos a casa – dice recordando algunos momentos - que es lo que te sucede no entiendes que esa actitud tuya me daña – dice apretando el puño  
- Por que, por que simplemente no me dices que no te agrado o que ya no quieres estar cerca de mí – grita mientras algunas lágrimas emanan de sus ojos  
- Ya empecé a llorar otra vez, que débil soy, siempre tan vulnerable, con razón Daisuke se alejó de mi, no quería a una persona tan débil como yo cerca de él, soy una carga para él – dice aún sollozando

A lo lejos una chica de cabello castaño se acerca al lugar de donde provenían los gritos que llamaron su atención.  
- ¿De donde provendrán esos sonidos? –  
- Ese chico se me hace conocido, ¿Quién será? – piensa mientras se acerca a un joven que se encuentra sentado en una de las bancas  
- ¿T.k.? – surge por inercia de su boca  
- ¿Qué te sucede, por qué estas llorando? – dice preocupada la chica  
- ¡ Hikari ! – dice muy sorprendido Takeru  
- No es nada estoy bien – dice limpiándose las lágrimas  
- No me mientas T.k., sabes que puedes confiar en mí –  
- ¿Es que tengo algunos problemas y ya sabes? – dice fingiendo alegría y riendo  
- Si no me quieres decir, esta bien, por esta vez te daré el beneficio de la duda – dijo aún sin terminar de convencerse  
- Gracias –  
- Bueno, quisieras acompañarme a casa – dijo Hikari  
- Si, además de paso yo me voy a la mía – contesto Takeru

Al salir del parque, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más, hasta que llegaron a una tienda, en donde entraron a comprar chocolates, pues era un gusto que los dos tenían en común.

- Mmmmmmmmmmm – pronunció Hikari cerrando los ojos al probar uno  
- Es verdad están deliciosos – asintió Takeru con gran alegría después de haber probado uno  
- Me encanta comer chocolates contigo – dijo con la peli castaña sonrientemente

Takeru solo le devolvió la sonrisa; al llegar a un semáforo Hikari agarro a Takeru de la mano, pero este no hizo nada, ya que para él era muy común que ella hiciera eso, aunque no frente a alguien más.

Del otro lado del semáforo estaba un chico con las manos dentro de su chamarra mirando al piso.

- Qué me sucede, porque este sentimiento recorre mi cabeza, haciendo que cada día me odie más – pensaba  
- Lo siento Takeru – se replicaba mentalmente  
- Perdón por actuar de esa forma contigo – decía mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar el semáforo

En ese instante observó a Takeru, y no solo era él, sino que estaba con Hikari, pero no era todo, además se encontraban tomados de la mano. Esto provoco que él sintiera una gran presión en su pecho mezclada con celos y tristeza.

- Mira, ese no es Daisuke – dijo Hikari – aunque se ve un poco extraño

Takeru solo dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la calle

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pronunció Daisuke, dándose media vuelta y saliendo corriendo  
- Daisuke – grito Takeru soltando a Hikari, y saliendo corriendo tras él, pues ya había cambiado el color del semáforo  
- T. k. – grito Hikari, pero este no hizo caso  
- Detente – continuaba diciendo Takeru a Daisuke

Al llegar a la siguiente esquina, Daisuke giro a la izquierda; pero cuando Takeru llegó y giro, al igual que Daisuke, ya no había nadie.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? – decía Takeru mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos  
- Es que acaso me odias tanto – continuaba diciendo al aire  
- ¡ T. k. ! – gritó Hikari muy cansada con el poco aliento que le quedaba, después de haber seguido a Takeru, al mismo tiempo que observaba las lágrimas que aún recorrían la cara de Takeru, este solo las limpió con su brazo  
- Perdón por haber hecho lo anterior, y por obligarte a seguirme – dijo Takeru aún con algo de tristeza por lo anterior  
- Eso no tiene mucha importancia, pero creo que tienes algo que explicarme –

Takeru tomo aire, debido a que se había cansado un poco al correr, y comenzó a hablar.

- Es que desde hace unas pocas semanas Daisuke se ha comportado de una forma rara conmigo – decía mientras volvían a retomar su camino a casa  
- Siempre me esta evadiendo, o busca pretextos para alejarse de mí –  
- Creo que me odia, por ser tan débil – decía Takeru mientras volvían a brotarle lágrimas  
- No creo que sea eso – decía Hikari intentando consolar a su amigo, pues él era muy sensible en cuanto a sus amistades  
- Puede que se encuentre mal, o que tenga un problema muy grave, pues Daisuke no dañaría a sus amigos sin razón alguna – decía  
- Además, tú eres muy importante para él, y te aprecia mucho – continuo Hikari – deberías hablar con él para saber la verdadera razón por la cual se ha estado comportando así.  
- O si tu quieres yo podría hablar con él – dijo Hikari en forma de opción  
- Gracias por tu apoyo Hikari – dijo ya menos agitado  
- Para que son los amigos –  
- Mañana durante el receso me acercare a preguntarle, pues además no creo que me mienta, debido a que el confía en mi – dijo como si se tratase de una novela policíaca  
- Bueno, aquí yo me separo de ti, hasta mañana – dice Takeru  
- Hasta mañana, y ya no estés triste, verás como todo se solucionará y que tu amistad con Daisuke volverá a la normalidad – dice Hikari para animar a su amigo  
- Eso espero – pensaba T. k., mientras se dirigía hacia su casa

- Mamá, ya volví – grito Takeru, pero no hubo contestación  
- Otra vez, se ha de haber quedado a trabajar en la tarde – decía algo resignado  
- Bueno, creo que tendré que hacer la cena otra vez –  
- Veamos, creo que haré Norumahí* y algunos Gyoza* –

Takeru estuvo muy empeñado haciendo la comida, aunque algo triste por la falta de compañía, pues en algunas ocasiones cuando su madre se quedaba a trabajar horas extras Daisuke iba a su casa y lo acompañaba; después de terminar de hacer la comida y sentarse en la pequeña mesa que tenía en su casa, dio las gracias y comenzó a comer; al terminar se dirigió a la sala a recostarse en el sofá para ver la televisión,( en esos instantes recordó que Daisuke siempre encontraba una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo, pues no soportaba ver el televisor tanto tiempo y se quedaba dormido) hasta que escuchó el timbre, y aunque un poco confuso, pues nadie lo visitaba por las tardes; a excepción de Daisuke que desde algunas semanas atrás había dejado de hacerlo, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió; pero al observar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, esto le extraño mucho pero aún así cerro la puerta y continuo viendo el televisor.

Fuera de la casa :

- Qué tonto soy – se decía a si mismo – como pude haber echo eso, si se que a él ya no le importo, además tiene a Hikari, para que me necesita a mi – se autoreplicabla Daisuke mientras que se agarraba la cabeza con una mano

- Creo que será mejor que me valla de aquí ahora, pues puede que interrumpa a Takeru y a Hikari, si es que esta con él, que es lo más probable, además no creo que Takeru vuelva a hablarme pues he estado huyendo de él.

Diciendo esto Daisuke se alejo del edificio en el que vivía T. k., pues ya había oscurecido y no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para hablar con él.  
Después de una hora de ver televisión, Takeru se dirigió a tomar una ducha, para después recostarse y así quedar dormido.

***

- ¿Queeeeeeé? – grito Takeru con tanta fuerza que hasta sus vecinos se asustaron un poco al igual que su madre debido a que su despertador no había funcionado esa mañana y le quedaba solo media hora para llegar a su escuela que aunque no se encontraba muy alejada, a él no le gustaba ser impuntual. Después de ponerse algo de ropa y tomar un vaso de leche, claro y de despedirse de su madre, salió corriendo de su casa.  
- ¿Qué será lo que tendrá pensado hacer hoy Hikari? – se preguntaba durante el trayecto a la escuela  
- Mientras que sus planes no se salgan fuera de control todo estará bien – dijo deteniéndose  
- Por fin llegue, y aún no han cerrado la entrada, que buena suerte tengo -  
- Espero que esta suerte me ayude y que las cosas se arreglen – pensó con optimismo, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la escuela

Hikari ya se encontraba en el salón algo preocupada, pues pensaba que su amigo ya no llegaría y que se había echado para atrás. Al ver a Takeru acercarse por el pasillo se acerco a hablarle.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, me hiciste preocuparme por ti – dijo Hikari con un rostro de preocupación  
- Pero al final llegaste es lo importante, el único problema es que Daisuke aún no ha llegado –  
- No te preocupes, él siempre llega tarde, aunque estos días ha faltado mucho –  
- Espero que venga – dijo algo pensativa Hikari  
- Creo, que es hora de que cada quien se dirija a su salón – dijo Takeru algo apresurado  
- Nos vemos en el receso – dice Hikari despidiéndose de Takeru, al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo hacia su salón  
- Si, nos vemos – dice al mismo tiempo que también entra en su salón

Al entrar al salón Takeru se dirige a su banca, ya cuando todos los alumnos estaban sentados comenzó la clase, el profesor comenzó a hablar sobre lo que se había visto la clase anterior. En ese instante se abre súbitamente la puerta del salón.

- Perdón por la tardanza, puedo pasar – dijo Daisuke  
- Pase, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo el profesor, aunque Daisuke siempre lo hacía  
- Hola – pronunciaron algunos de los compañeros de Daisuke  
- Hola – les respondió

Takeru estaba dispuesto a saludarlo, pero el solo se sentó en su lugar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Takeru, este acto lastimo a Takeru, pero este solo se lo guardo, intentando mantener la postura. Entre clases Daisuke se levantaba de su lugar para hablar con algunos de sus compañeros, a excepción de Takeru, mientras que este solo lo observaba sentado en la soledad, pero aún así no recibió ninguna mirada más que de algunos otros compañeros, que dirigían sus miradas a él. Al llegar el receso Daisuke salió rápido del salón, antes de que Takeru pudiera decirle algo; este solo bajo él rostro y se mantuvo callado.

- ¡ Takeru !, que haces aún en él salón - dijo Hikari algo desesperada por no haberlo encontrado en el pasillo  
- Vamos, o es que no quieres saber que es lo que le sucede a Daisuke –  
- Yo ………. Yo creo que ……….. es mejor no saberlo, pues siento que Daisuke en realidad ya no quiere saber nada de mí, pues durante todo el transcurso de las clases él ni siquiera me miró – dijo Takeru con voz baja y entrecortada  
- No te deprimas, a mi me lastima que te encuentres en ese estado, mejor vallamos con Daisuke para que nos explique el porque de su actitud – dijo Hikari al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo  
- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Takeru y más tranquilo

Daisuke iba a regresar al salón pues se le había olvidado su balón de fútbol, pero al girar para entrar al salón se topa con una imagen que le quita la respiración y lo hace enojarse. Si, era Takeru y Hikari abrazándose. Daisuke entro con algo de rabia y se dirigió a su lugar haciendo algo de ruido para que notaran su presencia. Hikari y Takeru voltearon sus rostros hacia él, después se separaron y se dirigieron hacia él para poder dejar las cosas en claro, aunque Takeru con algo de miedo, nervios y desconfianza en sí mismo. Los dos se colocaron a los lados de Daisuke; Hikari se coloco del lado del la puerta mientras que Takeru estaba del lado de la pared. Hikari lo iba a tocar del hombro, pues Daisuke aún no les dirigía la mirada, en ese instante Daisuke volteo bruscamente, provocando que Hikari se cayera, Takeru se lanzo a levantarla, esto enfado aún más a Daisuke.

- Qué te sucede – gritó Takeru furioso por la acción de Daisuke  
- Discúlpate en este instante – dijo Takeru aún en el piso, en forma de orden, y muy enojado

Daisuke aún con la mirada de odio, y sin decir palabra alguna, se volteo de nuevo a su banca; Takeru se lanzo hacia él para darle un golpe, pero Daisuke aún siendo más rápido que él, volteo rápidamente y le soltó un golpe en la cara a Takeru, provocando que este cayera al piso debido a la fuerza del golpe.  
Takeru toco con su mano la parte baja de su nariz y se dio cuenta de que le había comenzado a salir sangre; solo se levantó con un sentimiento de ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo del salón. Hikari que había presenciado lo anterior miro a Daisuke con odio.

- Lo único que deseaba Takeru, era saber el porque de tu comportamiento, no sé como pudiste hacerle eso –

Daisuke solo se quedo cayado mientras agachaba la mirada, y se sentía de lo peor del mundo por haber dañado a una de las personas más importantes para él. Hikari se levanto del piso y salió en busca de Takeru, para ayudarlo, pues debido a lo bien que conocía Takeru, él seguro se encontraría llorando, pues se sentiría culpable por lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Por qué, perdón si no preste la suficiente atención, pero porque me sigues lastimando? – pensaba Takeru mientras su llanto aumentaba gradualmente, cada vez que recordaba a Daisuke  
- Daisuke, te necesito – dijo inconscientemente

Daisuke, al igual que Hikari, salió del salón y fue en busca de la persona que, durante esos días, se había convertido en la más importante para él, y que al mismo tiempo había dañado; deseaba reparar el grave error que había cometido, y poder decirle la verdad a su amigo, o por lo menos pedirle perdón.

Takeru, después de limpiar algunos restos de sangre que aun tenía, se dirigió hacia su salón, muy cuidadosamente para que nadie lo viera, en especial Daisuke; al llegar al salón, tomo su mochila, y se dirigió a la oficina principal de la escuela donde dijo que se sentía algo mal, y que regresaría a casa a descansar un poco, estos le creyeron, ya que Takeru era un muy buen alumno, y era casi imposible que les mintiera.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, se mantuvo replicándose sus defectos.

- Todos me odian y se alejan de mí por ser tan débil; siempre soy una molestia para todos, creo que será mejor que me aleje de la escuela por un tiempo – pensaba Takeru  
- No creo que mamá se encuentre en casa así que mejor me dirijo al parque a pasar el tiempo - decía Takeru mentalmente para que así se le lograrán ir los pensamientos que le molestaban

Mientras tanto en la escuela :

Daisuke se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo ya que él se había ido de la escuela sin decir nada.

- Takeru lo siento, perdón en el lugar en donde te encuentres, no tenía la intención de dañarte - pensaba Daisuke

Durante todas las clases que continuaron Daisuke se mantuvo igual, con un gran remordimiento, y aunque sus compañeros intentaban comprender el porque de su actitud, el solo les sonreía mientras les decía que se encontraba bien, solo que con algo de cansancio y sueño.  
Hikari al igual que Daisuke se mantuvo preocupada por Takeru ya que se enteró de que él no había regresado a su salón y se había ido a casa, esto le aterrorizó más, ya que cuando él se deprimía, y no había nadie que lo acompañará, podía hacerse cosas terribles.

Al terminar las clases Daisuke y Hikari se encontraron en la entrada principal.

- Hikari, ....... perdón por haber provocado que te cayeras, es que en ese instante me encontraba ...........ya sabes,........... un poco...... aturdido, por eso de la escuela - decía Daisuke muy nervioso. Hikari solo lo escuchaba atentamente, hasta que decidió intervenir.  
- Daisuke, cual es la razón por la que te has estado comportando así - preguntó Hikari  
- Me encontraba algo confuso y enojado conmigo mismo - decía Daisuke articulando cuidadosamente las palabras para no mencionar algo comprometedor - pero lo importante ahora es saber donde se encuentra T.k. ya que me he estado preocupando mucho por él; y quisiera pedirle perdón por la forma en que me he comportado ante él.  
- Esta bien, debemos ir en busca de T. k., ya que él hace tonterías cuando se encuentra deprimido - decía Hikari, aunque en su mente ya comenzaba a entender lo que le sucedía a Daisuke.  
Hikari y Daisuke salieron apresuradamente del instituto, dirigiéndose a la casa de Takeru, al llegar tocaron el timbre, y esperaron, pero nadie contesto, así que pensaron que Takeru se debió haber dirigido a otro lugar.

- Será mejor que nos separemos - dijo Daisuke  
- Daisuke, tu dirígete al centro comercial, y yo regresare a la escuela para ver si el esta cerca de ahí - dijo Hikari - nos vemos en dos horas aquí -. Daisuke solo asintió y se fue.

Toda la tarde Takeru se quedó en el parque observando a las aves, y la forma en que la brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, su mente no concebía pensamiento alguno, solo se mantenía enajenado en la belleza de la naturaleza y en lo lindó que sería formar parte de ella; al atardecer Takeru sintió algo de hambre así que se dirigió a su hogar.

Así transcurrió el día mientras Daisuke y Hikari buscaba a Takeru, pero sin poder encontrarlo, regresando así al punto de encuentro.

- No tuve suerte, y ¿ tu ? - decía Hikari  
- Tampoco - decía Daisuke muy triste y con un gran remordimiento por haber sido el causante de esa situación  
- Ya no te sientas mal, Takeru debe de encontrarse bien; será mejor que lo busquemos mañana, además tiene que ir a la escuela, pues recuerda que a él no le gusta faltar - dijo Hikari para subirle los ánimos a Daisuke  
- Esta bien, lo buscaremos mañana; y muchas gracias por aún mantenerte como mi amiga, después de la forma en que me he estado comportando estos días, no merezco amigos - dijo Daisuke golpeándose la cabeza en forma de castigo - espero que T. k. también continué siendo mi amigo, pues sino creo que nunca me lo perdonaría.  
- Yo siento que el también te perdonará, además quiero que me hagas una promesa - dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. A lo que Daisuke solo asintió.  
- Quiero que siempre cuides y protejas a T. k. - decía Hikari al mismo tiempo que se alejaba corriendo hacía su hogar

Daisuke solo se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que Hikari había descubierto sus sentimientos; provocando más vergüenza en él. Después de que se pasará el sonrojó se dirigió a su casa, pero en el camino se le cruzó una idea.

Al llegar a su casa, Takeru, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su dormitorio para así descansar de ese día tan ajetreado; cuando ya estaba a punto de concebir el sueño, sonó el timbre, esto lo asustó provocando que cayera de su cama. Poco después se levantó para dirigirse hacía la puerta mientras se sobaba las partes que se había lastimado debido a la caída.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? - pensaba Takeru - no creó que sea mi madre, ya que otra vez se quedó a trabajar doble turno - al llegar a la puerta giró la perilla con algo de desconfianza y abrió.

- ¿Daisuke? - solo atinó a pronunciar  
- T.k. vine a hablar contigo personalmente - dijo Daisuke con tono serio  
- ¿De .... qué? - dijo Takeru nervioso, asustado y con algo de tristeza al recordar los rechazos de Daisuke

Takeru no sabía si llorar por todo el daño que le había hecho, o alegrarse de que su amigo lo había ido a visitar.

- Primero, te quisiera pedir perdón por haberte golpeado, y por haberme alejado de ti sin decirte nada - dijo Daisuke ya mostrando arrepentimiento por lo que había sucedido. Takeru sintió sinceridad en sus palabras y verdadero arrepentimiento.  
- Esta bien, aunque me dolió mucho ese golpe, te perdono; ya que yo nunca me podría enojar contigo, además yo creí que todo había sido por mi culpa, pues debido a mi debilidad te habías alejado de mi - dijo con un tono de repugnancia hacia si mismo.  
- T. k. no digas eso, para mi siempre sido muy fuerte, además de importante - dijo Daisuke con ternura al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Takeru no opuso resistencia a esta acción, y poco después, correspondió a este abrazó. Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se separaron abruptamente y con algo de sonrojó, sin dirigirse las miradas.

- ¡OH! , es verdad, ¿quieres pasar adentro? - dijo algo apenado Takeru por su descortesía  
- Sí, claro - dijo Daisuke, ya más tranquilo después de haberse quitado esa preocupación, aunque aún mantenía la otra.

Al entrar Daisuke se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Takeru se adentraba en la cocina.

- Deseas algo de beber, o prefieres cenar - preguntó Takeru desde la cocina  
- Si no es mucha molestia, algo de cenar, ya que no he comido en todo el día - dijo Daisuke mientras su estomago generaba sonidos extraños, provocando que Takeru riera, esto alegró mucho a Daisuke, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo veía reír tanto.

Takeru solo le sonrió y comenzó a preparar la cena, en esta ocasión puso algo de esfuerzo para hacer Sukiyaki* y O-subu*. Tardo casi una hora completa para acabarlo, y Daisuke ya se encontraba agonizando del hambre.

- Ahora sí ya esta - dijo Takeru al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con la comida y la colocaba en la mesa, mientras que a Daisuke solo le brillaban los ojos y le escurría la saliva debido al delicioso aroma que expulsaban los alimentos.  
- ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero! - fue lo que dijo Daisuke al captar el aroma de los alimentos, y comenzó a hacer un alboroto en la mesa.

Takeru conociendo ya el gran apetito de Daisuke, le sirvió una gran ración de comida, al mismo tiempo que se servía la suya, aunque poco después de haberse sentado él ya casi acababa con ella. Así que se levantó de su silla y le sirvió el doble de la porción anterior, para que así tardara un poco más, y a él también le diera tiempo de comer.

Así se sentó y comenzó a comer ya que Daisuke ya se encontraba un poco más lleno después de la primera ración y con está tardaría un poco más. Mientras los dos comían Takeru solo observaba a Daisuke pensando en la razón por la cual todo eso había sucedido, debía conocerla, debido a su gran curiosidad no podía negarse esa información, y ahora que Daisuke había vuelto a ser su amigo tampoco se la negaría.

- Oye Daisuke - dijo Takeru para llamar la atención de su acompañante.  
Este solo alzó la mirada en forma de que lo escuchaba, mientras que continuaba comiendo.  
- Te quería preguntar algo, ..................... sobre la verdadera razón por la cual te habías comportado de esa manera las últimas semanas - dijo Takeru algo cohibido por haber sido tan directo.  
Daisuke razono la pregunta y en ese instante se comenzó a ahogar debido a algunos pensamientos que le llegaron. Takeru se levanto de la silla rápidamente y se dirigió a Daisuke, este solo tosió un poco y regreso a la normalidad.

- Te encuentras bien - dijo Takeru muy preocupado  
- Si, solo que no mastique bien y me comencé a ahogar - dijo Daisuke evadiendo la verdadera causa.  
- Ya no me asustes así - dijo Takeru en forma de regaño  
- Perdón - respondió Daisuke con tono de niño regañado  
- Ahora sí, dime pues cual era la razón de tu comportamiento en estas semanas - dijo Takeru comiendo ansias  
- Es que yo ..................... me encontraba confundido - dijo Daisuke muy nervioso  
- Eso es todo, tanto alboroto por eso - dijo Takeru en forma de sorpresa, ya que el creía que se debía a algo más importante - hubiera sido mejor que solo lo habláramos y así no habría sucedido nada de eso  
- Yo también creo lo mismo - dijo aún nervioso

Después de esto los dos continuaron comiendo, aunque sin hablar más del tema. Daisuke le habló acerca de la búsqueda que el y Hikari organizaron para encontrarlo, ya que su amiga estaba muy preocupada por él. Takeru solo reía ya que se imaginaba la cara de preocupación que mantuvo su amiga todo ese tiempo.

- Muchas gracias por la comida, creo que es hora de irme - dijo Daisuke después de haber observado el reloj de la cocina  
- No hay problema, si otro día deseas comer aquí estaré - dijo Takeru alegremente y al mismo tiempo triste debido a que su amigo se iba  
- Te acompaño a la puerta - dijo Takeru  
Al llegar a este punto Daisuke abrió la puerta y se situó del otro lado.

- T. k. - dijo Daisuke algo nervioso  
- ¿Sí? - contesto en forma de pregunta Takeru  
- Quiero darte las gracias por no enojarte, por los terribles actos que hice con anterioridad, y por continuar siendo mi amigo - dijo Daisuke muy arrepentido  
- Ya no te preocupes por eso, además yo te aprecio mucho y ningún obstáculo puede con la fuerza de nuestra amistad - dijo Takeru con una actitud positivista

En ese momento impulsivamente Daisuke se lanzó hacia Takeru con la intención de besarlo, este por inercia se hizo hacia atrás, impidiendo que Daisuke lograra su cometido, al darse cuenta de esto Daisuke sintió como se le rompía el corazón debido que Takeru no le había correspondido, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos así que decidió que sería mejor salir de ese lugar antes de que su dignidad cayera más, pero al intentar huir una mano lo retuvo, era Takeru que le miraba seriamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué intentaste hacer eso? - dijo Takeru aún sin captar lo anterior  
- Yo solo, .............. no se que me pasa - dijo Daisuke aún sollozando e intentándose soltar del agarre de Takeru  
- Dime la verdad Daisuke - dijo Takeru con un tono de suplica, a lo que Daisuke no se pudo negar  
- ¿Por favor? - volvió a suplicar Takeru al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Daisuke  
- Estas seguro - dijo Daisuke ya tranquilo  
- Sí - respondió rápidamente Takeru, al mismo tiempo que su corazón aumentaba de ritmo  
- Es que tu ........................................ me gustas y ..................... quisiera que fueras mi novio - dijo Daisuke al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con algo de miedo

Takeru abrió los ojos de asombro al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, tomando el color de un jitomate. Debido a que Takeru se quedaba estático y no decía palabra alguna Daisuke decidió retirarse, pero con una esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera.

- Creo que ya es muy noche, así que ¡Adiós! - dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras del edificio para así dirigirse a su casa.

Takeru que se encontraba en su puerta, aún sonrojado, decidió que sería mejor adentrarse a su casa, en su mente todo era tan confuso por lo que se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse y así entender todo lo que había sucedido, pero poco tiempo después de acostarse se quedó dormido.

***

- T. k., hijo, despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela - dijo la madre de Takeru

Este solo hizo un gesto de molestia pues no le gustaba despertarse con tanto ruido, pero en ese instante óleo el delicioso aroma del desayuno que su madre preparo, así que se levantó rápidamente; debía disfrutar de ese desayuno ya que en pocas ocasiones su madre se lo preparaba, pues casi siempre se iba temprano a trabajar.

- Este parece mi día de suerte - pensaba alegremente Takeru mientras se colocaba su uniforme escolar, en ese instante el recuerdo de la noche anterior cruzó su mente  
- Es verdad, ahora que haré, y si Daisuke me ve, no podré mantenerle la mirada, además no puedo fingir que estoy enfermo, debo asistir a la escuela - pensaba Takeru con miedo y nerviosismo.  
- Esta bien, no me rendiré, debo ser fuerte - continuaba pensando Takeru con optimismo

Después de haber desayunado y de despedirse de su madre, Takeru se dirigió a su escuela aunque con un poco de aflicción. Todo el trayecto se mantuvo pensando en lo que haría, pero no le llegaba alguna idea, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la preparatoria. El tiempo que se tardaba en llegar al salón era tan tortuoso, él solo deseaba que Daisuke aún no llegará al salón, al toparse con la puerta de su aula decidió abrirla, aunque con un gran temor y con los ojos cerrados. La terminó de abrir y no escuchó ruido alguno, así que supo que Daisuke aún no llegaba, entonces suspiro fuertemente y decidió entrar a su salón.

- Hola T. k. - dijo una voz conocida detrás de él.  
Takeru lentamente volteo su cabeza sabiendo de quien era esa voz.  
- Hola Daisuke - dijo muy nervioso y sin verlo a los ojos

Daisuke paso a un lado de él y se dirigió tranquilamente a su banca, Takeru también hizo lo mismo aunque más lentamente y como un robot. Ya al haberse sentado se sintió tranquilo de nueva cuenta. Pero no duraría mucho ya que Daisuke se acercaba a su lugar.

- T.k. , quiero hablar contigo, a la salida, en el árbol central del patio trasero - dijo, para después girar y volver a su lugar.

Takeru volvió a tranquilizarse aunque sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, pues se encontraba asustado con respecto a lo que quería hablar Daisuke con él. Y así comenzaron las clases, en las que Daisuke no le prestaba mucha atención, más que para dedicarle sonrisas que a Takeru sonrojaban en exceso, provocando que Daisuke riera, y al mismo tiempo que Takeru se enojará. Al llegar el receso Daisuke salió a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, como siempre lo hacía. Y Takeru se quedó reorganizando sus pensamientos en el salón, al mismo tiempo que comía el almuerzo que le había preparado su madre. Takeru se volvía a sentir feliz ya que ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque con algunos cambios pero ya no había problemas tontos, ni peleas, que eso era lo que en realidad lo hacía sentir mal, el único problema era la forma en la que continuaría al lado de Daisuke.

- T. k. - se escuchó un gritó en la puerta del salón, provocando que Takeru se asustará.  
- Que te sucedió ayer, por qué te fuiste a casa, me preocupaste mucho, tuve que ir con Daisuke a buscarte - dijo Hikari muy alarmada  
- Si ya lo se - dijo Takeru muy tranquilo.  
- Perdón por no haberte avisado - dijo Takeru  
- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo Hikari en forma de regaño  
- Esta bien, lo juro - dijo Takeru con normalidad  
- ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? - dijo Hikari con mirada curiosa  
- Es que ayer Daisuke fue a mi casa, y cuando cenábamos el me lo contó - dijo Takeru muy nervioso  
- ¿Hay algo que no me cuentas dime que es? - dijo Hikari con una cara de maldad al mismo tiempo que le hacia cosquillas.  
- Ja, ja, ja, Detente,ja, ja, ja, por favor, te diré - dijo al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la postura  
- Después de cenar ya cuando Daisuke se iba su casa repentinamente se acerco a mí con la intención de besarme -  
- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? , ! Pero como ¡, es un atrevido, pervertido, sucio -  
- Entonces - dijo Takeru aumentando su volumen de voz para que Hikari dejara de gritar  
- Perdón, ya no interrumpiré, por favor continua - dijo Hikari ya seria  
- En que estaba, ¡ah si!, entonces yo me aleje de él para evitarlo, y poco después Daisuke quiso correr, pero yo lo detuve y le pregunte el por que de sus acciones, el no me quiso decir, hasta que yo se lo suplique, y después él me dijo queeeeeeeeeee ................ -  
- ¿Qué te dijo? - grito Hikari debido a que Takeru no le respondía  
- Que le gustaba y que si quería ser su novio - dijo Takeru muy sonrojado y apenado por haber dicho eso  
- ¿Y qué le respondiste? - dijo Hikari algo exasperada y con ansias de conocer más  
- Nada -  
- ¿Cómo que nada? - dijo algo confusa Hikari  
- Sí, nada, me encontraba muy shockeado, así que no pude decir nada - dijo tranquilamente Takeru  
- ¿Y después que sucedió? -  
- Pues él se fue, y yo me adentre en mi casa y me dormí - continuo Takeru

Hikari solo se quedó pensativa, mirando al piso.

- ¿Y no te ha dicho algo? - pregunto Hikari  
- Sí, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a la salida en el árbol central del patio trasero - dijo Takeru sonrojándose por segunda ocasión  
- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer? -  
- Creo que iré - dijo al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada y se sonrojaba aún más  
- Yo te apoyo, espero que tengas suerte con lo que decidas - dijo Hikari con una sonrisa en el rostro

En ese instante sonó la campana, anunciando que había acabado el receso.

- Yo me voy, sino llegare tarde a clase - dijo Hikari  
- Gracias, Hikari, por escucharme y por siempre estar a mi lado, tu eres muy importante para mí - dijo Takeru con algo de pena, pues él casi nunca expresaba sus sentimientos así  
- No me digas eso, que me sonrojo - dijo Hikari al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta del salón

Takeru solo respiro profundamente, para así comenzar otra vez con las clases. Ya cuando el maestro había entrado, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, y como siempre era Daisuke que llegaba tarde. Takeru lo observó perdidamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de esta acción solo se sonrojó mucho, e intentó alegar esos pensamientos que estaban en su mente.  
Las clases continuaron normalmente, pero mientras más se acercaba la salida, Takeru se sentía más nervioso, y por un instante pensó que moriría por los nervios.  
Ya cuando sonó la campana, Daisuke salió normalmente del salón, pero Takeru se quedó sentado en su banca pensando.

- T. k. , aún sigues aquí - gritó Hikari desde la puerta a lo que Takeru no respondió.  
- Recuerda que tienes un compromiso, o es que ya te rendiste, y piensas perder otra vez a Daisuke - dijo Hikari mientras se dirigía a la banca en la que se encontraba sentado Takeru  
- No, solo que no se que haré cuando este junto a él - dijo Takeru algo triste y confuso  
- Solo debes escuchar a tu corazón y así sabrás que hacer - dijo Hikari con ánimos, al mismo tiempo que levanta a Takeru de su banca y lo jalaba fuera del salón  
- ¿Debes mantener la esperanza? - dijo Hikari aún jalándolo por el pasillo  
- ¿Esperanza? - repitió Takeru sin expresión alguna  
- Sí, es una de tus virtudes y es lo último que debes perder; con ella sabrás que hacer hasta en los momentos más difíciles -  
- Prométeme que nunca la perderás - dijo Hikari al mismo tiempo que se detenía y miraba a los ojos a Takeru  
Este despertó como de un transe y recupero su fuerza.  
- Esta bien, te lo prometo - dijo Takeru ya con ánimos  
- Ahora ve, y enfréntate a Daisuke - dijo Hikari en forma de despedida  
Takeru terminó de caminar el pasillo y salió al patio trasero, volteo su mirada al árbol central y observó que Daisuke lo esperaba a un lado del árbol. Takeru solo se acercó pero sin dirigirle la mirada a Daisuke.

- T. k. por qué tardaste tanto, mira ya todos se fueron -  
- Y bien, ya lo pensaste - dijo Daisuke muy tranquilo  
Takeru no decía nada, y mantenía la mirada en el piso con los puños apretados.  
- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - preguntó  
- Sí - dijo Takeru con voz casi inaudible  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto Daisuke ya que no había entendido nada  
- Que sí, quiero ser tu novio - gritó Takeru mientras se lanzaba a abrazar Daisuke

Este correspondió al abrazó al vez que sentía una enorme felicidad recorrer su cuerpo. Daisuke alzó el rostro de Takeru con ternura mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y acercaba sus labios a los de Takeru, este solo sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar, ya que nunca nadie en su vida lo había besado, pero por impulso cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Daisuke rozar con los suyos, al principio se quedó paralizado, pero después correspondió el beso, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba a más no poder, debido a la necesidad de respirar los dos se separaron.  
Takeru se sentía algo raro ya que una extraña sensación, que no conocía, lo recorría de pies a cabeza, impidiendo que el sonrojo se fuera.

- T. k., gracias por haberme aceptado; prometo nunca lastimarte, y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo - dijo Daisuke con sinceridad y ternura  
Takeru aún agitado le sonrió, Daisuke lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó corriendo fuera de la escuela. Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, aunque Takeru se mantenía con la incógnita del lugar al que lo llevaba Daisuke.  
Daisuke se detuvo tras unos árboles para mirar a Takeru, y después se adentro, habían llegado a un risco, que aunque era algo peligroso también era muy lindo, en el horizonte se comenzaba a ver el ocaso, pues ya había atardecido debido al recorrido que hicieron desde la escuela hasta allí.

- Este es mi lugar favorito - expresó Daisuke con alegría

Takeru debido al cansancio se sentó a un lado de Daisuke para observar, este lo tomo de la cintura y acerco más a él, esto sonrojo mucho a Takeru ya que nadie se comportaba de esa manera con él, pero poco a poco le comenzó a agradar sentir el calor de Daisuke, ya que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío debido a que atardecía.

- Se siente tan bien - dijo Takeru mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en uno de lo hombros de Daisuke, este solo sonreía mientras observaba el hermoso atardecer.  
Takeru lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido.

- T. k., es hora irnos - dijo Daisuke con ternura  
Takeru lentamente abría los ojos, y comenzaba a parpadear.  
- ¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? - preguntaba Takeru mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos  
- Solo media hora, pero ya anocheció, ................... además tengo algo de hambre - dijo Daisuke mientras comenzaba a reír.

Takeru también comenzó a reír, poco después se levanto con la ayuda de Daisuke.  
Y al terminar de sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas, los dos emprendieron camino a la casa de Takeru, ya que este lo había invitado a comer por segunda ocasión. En el camino Daisuke intentó tomar la mano de Takeru y este acepto, aunque cada que encontraban personas se separaban, así que decidieron no tomarse de las manos, y así mantuvieron una charla amena.  
Al llegar a la casa de Takeru este noto que había alguien, y efectivamente era su madre.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto la madre de Takeru desde la cocina  
- Perdón, pero me es que me quede a jugar un poco con Daisuke - mintió Takeru  
- Y después lo invite a cenar - continuo Takeru  
- Para la próxima me avisas anticipadamente - dijo con preocupación la madre de Takeru  
- Hola señora - dijo Daisuke nerviosamente  
- Hola Daisuke, espero que mi hijo no te haya causado molestias - dijo la madre en tono de broma  
- No ninguna - expresó Daisuke  
- ¿Quieren algo de cenar? - pregunto la madre de Takeru  
- Sí - respondieron al unísono  
- Parece muy hambrientos -  
- Es que no hemos comido nada - dijo Takeru  
- Miren el televisor mientras preparo la cena - dijo alegremente la madre de Takeru  
- Gracias - dijeron los chicos

Así transcurrió el tiempo mientras la madre de Takeru les preparaba Kamameshi* y Yakitori*, los dos chicos alcanzaban a oler los deliciosos alimentos, que provocaban que su hambre aumentará.

- Listo, vengan a comer - gritó la madre de Takeru

Daisuke y Takeru salieron a gran velocidad para poder ya probar la comida, la madre de Takeru solo les sonreía.

- Triple ración par ti - dijo la madre de Takeru a Daisuke  
- Y para ti solo una - le dijo a Takeru ya conociendo la cantidad de alimentos que ingerían sus acompañantes  
- Y otra para mí - repitió  
- Ahora sí - dijo la madre de Takeru al mismo tiempo que se sentaba  
- Gracias por la comida - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Y así comenzaron a hablar de la escuela, recuerdos graciosos la madre de Takeru que lo avergonzaban, etc... Al terminar dieron otra vez las gracias, y Takeru al igual que Daisuke se dirigieron a ver el televisor; después de un rato Daisuke decidió que era hora de irse, así que Takeru se dispuso a acompañarlo a la puerta.

- Adiós Señora - dijo Daisuke desde la puerta  
- Adiós - respondió la madre de Takeru

Takeru salió y entrecerró un poco la puerta.

- Creo que hasta mañana - dijo Takeru nervioso  
- Hasta mañana - dijo Daisuke para después robarle un beso a Takeru y salir corriendo, provocándole un gran sonrojo

Takeru regresó a su casa para así poder recostarse.

- T. k., creí que tu y Daisuke se habían alejado - dijo la madre de Takeru  
- No mamá, es que tú sabes las preocupaciones de la escuela y eso, nos habían separado un poco - dijo Takeru nerviosamente  
- Entonces creí mal - dijo la madre de Takeru  
- Sí, ahora mi relación con Daisuke volvió a la normalidad - dijo aún con nervios Takeru  
- Perdón por molestarte, hasta mañana hijo - dijo la madre de Takeru adivinando lo que sucedía entre su hijo y Daisuke  
- Hasta mañana mamá - dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su habitación, para dar un gran suspiro.

***

- Dingdong........, Dingdong ........, Dingdong ........ -  
- ¿Qué ya es hora de ir a la escuela? - pensaba Takeru al mismo tiempo que se levantaba algo adormilado  
- Yo abro - dijo la madre de Takeru  
- ¿Quien será a esta hora? - se preguntaba Takeru mientras se ponía su ropa  
- ¿Se encuentra T.k.? - escuchó Takeru desde su habitación  
- Si pasa - escuchó que decía su madre  
- Takeru, Daisuke vino por ti para ir juntos a la escuela - dijo la madre de Takeru

Takeru salió apresuradamente de su habitación.

- Ya podemos irnos - dijo Takeru algo agitado a Daisuke  
- Esta bien - dijo Daisuke al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón  
- Ya me voy mamá - dijo Takeru, mientras tomaba una manzana y se dirigía a la puerta  
- Adiós señora - dijo Daisuke  
- Cuídense -  
- Sí - respondieron para después cerrar la puerta

Durante el trayecto Takeru no paraba de reír debido a los muchos gesto que hacía Daisuke al contar algunos de sus relatos; llegaron a la escuela, y como siempre entraron en su salón, aún ahí continuaron hablando.

- T. k., hola - dijo Hikari al captar la mirada del pelirrubio  
- Hola - respondió animosamente  
- Hola Daisuke - dijo la peli castaña  
- Hola Hikari - repitió Daisuke  
- Nos vemos en el receso - dijo Hikari debido a que ya había sonado la campana

Las clases comenzaron, pero para que Takeru no estuviera solo Daisuke decidió colocar su banca junto a la de Takeru. Aunque sus compañeros notaron la cercanía de estos dos debido a que las semanas anteriores no se dirigían la palabra, pero ahora los dos parecían más felices. Al llegar el receso Daisuke se fue a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, dejando a Takeru con Hikari.

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? - pregunto Hikari con curiosidad  
- Pues Daisuke me pidió una respuesta - dijo Takeru lentamente  
- Y tu le dijiste que si - habló la peli castaña  
- Sí - afirmó Takeru  
- Ahora sí, espero que ya no estés triste - dijo Hikari  
- Nunca más pues estoy junto a él - dijo Takeru esperanzado  
- Pero tendrás una gran competencia - dijo la peli castaña  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado el pelirrubio  
- Recuerda que el es uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela, y una que otra chica se muere por él - dijo Hikari con una de sus manos en la barbilla  
- Además yo me situó dentro de esas chicas - dijo Hikari fingiendo seriedad  
- Hikariiiiiiiiiiii - dijo Takeru fingiendo enojo  
- Es broma, solo jugaba; pero lo de la competencia va en serio, ya que muchas chicas de este instituto harían hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo - dijo la peli castaña  
- Lo cuidare - dijo el pelirrubio como niño protegiendo sus juguetes

El almuerzo continuo entre bromas y relatos de cada uno, al finalizar, Hikari se despidió de Takeru para después dirigirse a su salón; Daisuke regreso del receso y volvió a sentarse a un lado de Takeru, y así continuaron las clases hasta la salida, en donde Takeru, Daisuke y Hikari se dirigieron a casa juntos. Después se separaron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

Esa noche Daisuke invito a Takeru al cine, este le pidió permiso a su madre que alegre acepto, ya que su hijo se encontraba muy emocionado.

- ¿Estas listo? - dijo Daisuke al ver a Takeru en la puerta  
- Si - respondió este  
- Entonces vamos - dijo Daisuke  
- Adiós mamá - dijo Takeru  
- Nos vemos - dijo Daisuke  
- Cuídense - dijo la madre de Takeru  
- Y no lleguen tarde - dijo como recordatorio

Ya afuera :

- Crees que tu madre sospeche algo - dijo el peli marrón  
- No creo, se comporta como siempre - dijo Takeru

Después de eso continuaron hablando tranquilamente; durante la película todo continuo normal, al final los dos se dirigieron a casa de Takeru, ya que amablemente Daisuke había decidido acompañarlo a su casa.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado - dijo Takeru algo sonrojado  
- Por nada - dijo algo nerviosos Daisuke

Takeru algo nervioso y con lentitud se acerco a Daisuke para besarlo, este correspondió tiernamente, al separarse se despidieron y cada uno continuo su camino. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, llego a su apartamento y entro.

- Ya llegue - dijo Takeru  
- ¿Te divertiste? - dijo su madre  
- Sí, mucho - dijo Takeru mientras se adentraba en su habitación

Al entrar se dirigió a su cama y se recostó, mientras recordaba como de esa gran depresión que tuvo paso a ser una gran felicidad. Poco a poco mientras recordaba se comenzó a quedar dormido.

- Espero que esto nunca acabe - pensaba Takeru mientras sus ojos se cerraban

***

Durante todo el fin de semana Takeru se mantuvo en contacto con Daisuke, hablaba por teléfono con el por la noche, y aunque su madre lo notaba, no le decía nada, pues observaba que cada día que pasaba se encontraba más feliz.  
Y así paso la mayor parte de la semana para Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari, entre risas, llamadas, salidas, juegos, clases, recesos, encuentro románticos y demás, aunque en Takeru comenzaban a surgir un nuevo miedo que le provocaba un gran temor:

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo durara esto? - pensaba Takeru día y noche, pero aún así lo ocultaba para sí mismo, pues no quería perturbar la felicidad de los demás; pero este miedo lo comenzaba a acabar desde adentro; pero el haría hasta lo imposible por que sus amigos y su madre continuaran felices.

***

Al llegar el viernes, que era el Día de Aniversario entre Daisuke y Takeru; Takeru se despertó normalmente.

- Hoy es un día especial - decía Takeru mientras se levantaba con muchos ánimos y continuaba su rutina diaria  
- Hola mamá - grito Takeru desde su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta, así que la busco por todo el apartamento y lo único que encontró fue una nota:

- T. k., deje el desayuno en la nevera, cómelo; cepillare los dientes y toma el almuerzo que te prepare, está en la mesa. Perdón por no poderte acompañar pero es que tuve que salir temprano a trabajar.  
Prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible para comer juntos.  
Cuídate.  
Te quiere Mamá -

- Parece hoy desayunare solo, pero aún así no me debo de deprimir - decía Takeru mientras se sentaba en la mesa para así desayunar. Al finalizar, tomo su mochila y salió del apartamento con dirección a su escuela. Continuo por el mismo camino hacia su escuela, se adentro, se coloco en su banca y espero. Como siempre Daisuke llego y se sentó a un lado de él, pero ese día se veía algo extraño.

- Hola T. k. - dijo Daisuke mientras se sentaba en su banca para que así comenzaran las clases  
- Hola - respondió Takeru, esperando a que recordara su aniversario, pero este no dijo nada.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, y Takeru aún mantenía la esperanza de que Daisuke lo recordara; pero no fue así, al llegar el receso Daisuke se despidió con normalidad de Takeru y se fue.

- T. k. ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto Hikari  
- Daisuke no recuerda nuestro aniversario - dijo Takeru con algo de tristeza  
- Esta bien que sea un tonto, pero no creo que se le haya olvidado - dijo Hikari para intentar consolar a Takeru  
- Y si se olvido de nuestro aniversario por que tienen a alguien más - dijo Takeru aún más triste  
- No digas esas cosas, el jamás te engañaría, pues tu eres muy importante par él; además si lo hace se las verá conmigo - dijo Hikari mientras apretaba un puño en pose de héroe

Durante el transcurso del receso Hikari, se mantuvo consolando a Takeru ya que le llegaban ideas tontas, pero ya hasta el fina lo logro convencer que nada de eso sucedería. Daisuke retorno al salón, y las clases prosiguieron; a la salida Takeru ya había tomado su mochila para salir, pero una mano lo detuvo era Daisuke.

- Oye espera - dijo Daisuke  
- ¿Crees que se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante? - dijo Daisuke sonriendo  
El rostro de Takeru solo mostró una gran sonrisa.  
- Ven, vamos - dijo Daisuke mientras jalaba a Takeru  
Takeru solo se deje llevar, aunque la ruta se le hizo muy conocida, al darse cuenta de que iban al patio trasero, supo su destino: el árbol central; al llegar ahí Daisuke paro y se giro hacia Takeru.

- T. k., aunque apenas llevamos juntos una semana -  
- Me haz hecho muy feliz, y quiero darte algo a cambio - dijo Daisuke mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo  
Dentro de Takeru se genero una gran curiosidad. Daisuke lentamente abrió la caja frente a los ansiosos ojos de Takeru.  
- Es precioso - dijo Takeru con un rostro de asombro  
- Es un Relicario, lo compré pensando en ti; contiene una foto nuestra - dijo Daisuke tiernamente  
Takeru lo abrió y observo la foto, con alegría.  
- Me lo puedo poner - dijo Takeru algo ansioso  
- Sí, claro - dijo tiernamente Daisuke mientras giraba a Takeru para colocarle el relicario.  
- Listo - dijo Daisuke al terminar de ponérselo  
- Te ves muy bien con el - dijo Daisuke  
- Lo cuidaré mucho - dijo Takeru con decisión  
- Es verdad, yo también te traje un regalo - dijo Takeru a la vez que comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochila  
- Aquí están - expresó con felicidad mientras sacaba un enorme chocolate con forma de corazón y un pequeño oso de peluche café claro  
- Feliz aniversario - gritó Takeru al entregarle los regalos, para después abrazarlo  
- Gracias - dijo Daisuke, mientras se comenzaba a separar de él

Después de esto, Daisuke admiró un poco a Takeru, y lentamente se comenzó a acercar hacia él, Takeru presintiendo su acción cerró los ojos, al sentir los labios de Daisuke sobre lo suyos, se sonrojo mucho, y aunque lento pero seguro le correspondió. Al terminar decidieron dirigirse a patinar en el parque. Al cansarse de patinar y comer cosas dulces decidieron ir a casa de Takeru.

Al acercarse al edificio en el que vivía Takeru notaron que había un coche de policía fuera de este, creando en Takeru algo de preocupación.

- Mire es ese chico - dijo uno de las señoras que vivía en le edificio al oficial señalándolo  
- Gracias - respondió el oficial, al mismo tiempo que la señora que se adentraba en su casa  
- Disculpa, ¿tu eres Takeru Takaishi? - pregunto el oficial a Takeru  
- Si - dijo mientras sentía un gran miedo  
- Te tengo una mala noticia, parece que tu madre sufrió un terrible accidente mientras conducía de regreso a casa, parece que tenía mucha prisa por volver - dijo el oficial mientras leía unos papeles que portaba en sus mano  
- Se encuentra hospitalizada - dijo el oficial algo tranquilo

Takeru sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo, al mismo tiempo que un terrible sentimiento de pérdida y preocupación, quería llorar pero debido a la conmoción no podía. Daisuke también estaba impactado, aunque más por el aspecto de Takeru ya que nunca lo había visto así.

- Sube te llevaré - dijo el oficial aún tranquilo

Takeru solo asintió, ya las palabras no salían de los labios debido a las sensaciones que sentía en esos momentos.

- Te acompaño - dijo Daisuke a la vez que subía junto con Takeru a la patrulla

Al llegar al hospital, Takeru salió corriendo de la patrulla, al adentrarse pregunto en la recepción por el cuarto de su madre, y al indicarle se apresuro a llegar a este lugar, siendo perseguido por Daisuke. Después de recorrer toda la trayectoria hasta el cuarto de su madre se encontraron con un médico que iba saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre, y Takeru rápidamente se acerco a él para preguntarle si era el cuarto de su madre; este le respondió que si.

- Jovencito, tu madre se encuentra muy grave, esta en estado de coma - dijo el médico  
- No sabemos por cuanto más continuara así - dijo con seriedad  
- Solo mantén la esperanza - dijo el médico a la vez que se alejaba de ahí

Takeru al intentar girar la perilla de la habitación se detuvo, pues tenía mucho miedo y nervios, Daisuke coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Takeru en señal de apoyo, y gracias a este gesto Takeru pudo continuar. Al abrir la puerta completamente y acercarse un poco a la cama, Takeru soltó en llanto, se sentía débil, solo triste, y a la vez impotente, pues no podía ayudar a su madre; Daisuke al observar a Takeru llorando junto a la cama sintió un gran dolor por no poder ayudar a Takeru así que solo se acerco para abrazarlo, Takeru acepto el pecho de Daisuke en el que continuo llorando dentro de los brazos de Daisuke.

- ¿Por qué? - decía Takeru  
- ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a ella? - decía Takeru entre sollozos  
Daisuke al igual que Takeru sentía un profundo dolor.  
- Nunca puedo hacer nada por los demás - decía Takeru con enojo  
- Siempre he sido un inútil - gritaba con odio  
Daisuke al escuchar esto tomo a Takeru del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.  
- Tu no eres un inútil - decía Daisuke a la vez que también comenzaba a llorar  
- Tu eres muy importante y valioso para mí - decía Daisuke mientras volvía a abrazar aunque con más fuerza a Takeru  
- También lo eres para tu madre y para Hikari -  
- Y ellas no desearían que te lastimaras a ti mismo - decía Daisuke

Takeru poco a poco comenzaba a disminuir el ritmo de sollozos hasta casi hacerlos nulos, Daisuke también había dejado de llorar.

- Nunca te dejare solo - decía Daisuke mientras se separaba de Takeru

Takeru y Daisuke se quedaron en el hospital por unas horas más pero cuando ya anochecía decidieron irse a casa, aunque lo que Takeru menos quería hacer era alejarse de su madre, pero sabía que si no descansaba no la podría seguir viendo; Daisuke había pedido permiso de quedarse en casa de Takeru ya que el siguiente día no habría clases. Al llegar a la casa de Takeru decidieron que dormirían pues Takeru deseaba ir a visitar a su madre temprano.

- Tu dormirás en mi cama, yo me quedare en el sofá - decía Takeru mientras sacaba algunas sábanas para cubrirse  
- Eso nunca - decía Daisuke  
- Esta bien tu dormirás en el sofá y yo dormiré en la cama - decía Takeru a la vez que le entregaba las sábanas a Daisuke

Daisuke no dijo nada así que Takeru se adentro en su habitación después de haber apagado todas las luces de la casa.

- Buenas noches - dijo Daisuke desde el sofá  
- Buenas noches - contesto Takeru

Debido a que Takeru no lograba concebir el sueño, pues seguía preocupado y con miedo por su madre, decidió levantarse por un vaso con agua pero con mucho cuidado ya que no quería despertar a Daisuke. Al caminar hacia la cocina escucho a alguien detrás de él.

- ¿Buscabas algo? - decía Daisuke  
De la boca de Takeru solo surgió un grito por el susto que le había puesto Daisuke.  
- Me asustaste - decía Takeru mientras se agarraba el pecho  
- ¿No puedes dormir? - decía Daisuke  
- No - dijo Takeru mientras se servía su vaso de agua

Al terminar de beber su vaso de agua, Takeru se disponía a regresar a su cama, pero Daisuke lo impidió llevándolo a la fuerza al sofá a lo que Takeru no dijo nada. Al acostarse y sentirse entre los brazos de Daisuke, Takeru se sonrojo mucho, ya que él nunca había dormido con otra persona, a excepción de su madre. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la temperatura de Daisuke, después de algunos minutos Takeru ya se encontraba dormido, y Daisuke también hizo lo mismo un poco después.

***

- Daisuke, despierta, es hora de desayunar - decía Takeru mientras regresaba a la cocina  
- Ya voy - decía Daisuke mientras se levantaba del sofá

Después de que Daisuke se sentó en la mesa Takeru le sirvió el desayuno, para después servírselo a sí mismo. Los dos desayunaron tranquilamente, al concluir los dos optaron por ir de visita al hospital, donde se pasaron la mayor parte del día alimentándose de una máquina de dulces.  
Por la noche Daisuke decidió volverse a quedar en casa de Takeru, pero en esta ocasión los dos durmieron abrazados en la cama de Takeru, claro después de que Daisuke le rogó a Takeru por varias horas.  
Al siguiente día después de desayunar Takeru visito a su madre pero por menos tiempo que el día anterior ya que tenía que ir a compara algunas cosas que hacían falta en el hogar.

- Hasta mañana - decía Takeru mientras salía de la habitación donde se encontraba su madre.  
- Ahora sí, vamos - decía Takeru a Daisuke que lo esperaba afuera de la habitación

Los dos salieron del hospital para después dirigirse al centro comercial, y al llegar a él se adentraron.

- Primero tenemos que ir a comprar vegetales - decía Takeru, ya que la mayor parte de la comida que a él le gustaba los contenía  
- Ahora vamos por arroz -  
- También carne -  
- Y detergente -  
- Leche -  
- Chocolates -  
- Pescado -  
- Yogurt -  
- Salsa de tomate -  
- Botanas -  
- Desengrasante -  
- Pilas -  
- Helado -  
- Palomitas -  
- Tallarines -  
- Servilletas -  
- Mayonesa -  
- Salsa de Soya -  
- Mermelada -  
- Salsa picante -  
- Jabón -  
- Pasta dental -  
- Galletas -  
- Algo se me olvida, pero que será - se preguntaba Takeru con una pose pensativa  
- Ah sí, Papel Higiénico - dijo Takeru triunfantemente

Al haber comprado el tan preciado papel higiénico se dispusieron a ir a las cajas, después de haber pagado por todo lo comprado, y de haber caminado a casa, claro que como buen caballero Daisuke cargo con todo, a excepción de la bolsa que contenía los chocolates y las galletas pues esta la llevaba Takeru entre sus brazos, al haber llegado los dos se sentaron en los sillones a descansar un poco.

- Comenzare a preparar la comida - decía Takeru mientras se introducía en la cocina  
- Sí, y por favor no tardes mucho que me muero de hambre - decía Daisuke mientras miraba el televisor  
- Esta vez prepararé Teriyaki* y Yakisoba* - decía Takeru

Al terminar de cocinar los dos comieron, y después Daisuke decidió retirarse a su hogar.

- Daisuke, te quiero agradecer por todo lo que haz hecho por mí y por haber apoyado en estos momentos tan difíciles - decía Takeru a Daisuke muy avergonzado pues le había quitado su fin de semana a Daisuke  
- No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré junto a ti - decía Daisuke para después darle un corto beso a Takeru  
- Hasta mañana - decía Daisuke mientras se retiraba  
- Nos vemos en la escuela - completaba Takeru

Ya cuando Takeru se encontraba dentro de su casa decidió que debía tomar un gran descanso, ya que esos días no había podido descansar bien, ya que había gastado sus energías en ir al hospital.

***

- No me gusta el sonido de este despertador, pero si no lo hubiera usado no habría despertado, ya que ahora no hay nadie que lo haga pues mi madre no esta - pensaba Takeru algo triste mientras apagaba el despertador

Takeru continúo con sus actividades diarias antes de ir a la escuela, al igual que el mismo trayecto a esta. Al llegar a su preparatoria, se quedó pensando un poco en la entrada, y al darse cuenta que estaba perdido en otro mundo sacudió su cabeza y se adentro en la escuela.  
Takeru se sentó en la misma banca solo con muy pocos ánimos y con sueño, algo extraño en él; Daisuke llego aunque esta mañana más temprano, sin razón alguna, Takeru se sintió feliz al ver a Daisuke.  
Las clases comenzaron aunque Takeru seguía pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana la forma en que llovía pues ese día había amanecido nublado pero jamás podría haber creído que llovería ya que era invierno.  
Daisuke notó el comportamiento de Takeru pero no dijo nada pues creía que Takeru aún se encontraba algo mal por lo de su madre pero era algo que él solo podía superar.  
Takeru no noto el instante en que Daisuke salió al receso debido a que esta vez no se había despedido de él, pero a Takeru esto no lo molesto ya que sentía un gran vacío en sus sentimientos pero no sabía que era lo que lo podía llenar, así que continuo viendo la forma en que las gotas de agua escurrían en la ventana.

- Oye T. k. - decía Hikari mientras se acercaba a Takeru que observaba la ventana  
El nombrado volteo y la miro para después retornar su mirada a la ventana.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? - decía Hikari extrañada ya que a Takeru lo que le daba vida eran sus sentimientos pero ese día no parecía ni triste ni feliz  
Al escuchar estar palabras le llegaron a Takeru recuerdos que lo regresaron a la realidad, provocando que comience a llorar y a hablar.  
- Mi madre se encuentra en el hospital, está muy grave - decía mientras lloraba  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntaba Hikari algo preocupada por su amigo  
- Parece que tuvo un accidente mientras manejaba - contestaba Takeru aún sollozando  
- Lo siento tanto - decía Hikari mientras abrazaba a Takeru  
- ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi, es que acaso la vida me desprecia, y por eso me hace esto? - decía Takeru con un tono muy triste mientras continuaba llorando  
- Ya calma, no pienses eso, solo te estas dañando a ti mismo - decía Hikari tranquila  
- Te compre unos chocolates, el único problema es que se encuentran en mis salón- decía Hikari  
- Espera iré por ellos; no tardo - decía a la vez que salía del salón

Takeru solo se limpio las lágrimas y salió del salón para respirar un poco de aire fresco; en ese instante observo que una chica se acercaba, ella se adentro en su salón, Takeru debido a la curiosidad se asomo por una de las ventanas del pasillo pero con mucho cuidado para que así no notara que la observaba.  
Lo que conmociono a Takeru fue lo que hizo la chica, pues introdujo algo parecido a un sobre en la mochila de Daisuke para luego salir corriendo del salón. Takeru solo fingió que caminaba por pasillo para que no lo descubriera; después de que la chica ya se hubo alejado Takeru decidió entrar en el salón para ver lo que dejo en la mochila de Daisuke.  
Al buscar entre las cosas de Daisuke encontró el sobre, lo saco y después lo observo por fuera ya que se encontraba cerrado; lo que leyó fue: Con amor para Daisuke  
Esto molesto y lastimo a Takeru ya que el creía que nadie se acercaría a Daisuke, pero con fe en que Daisuke rompería esa carta y le hablaría acerca de ella decidió introducirlo otra vez en la mochila; después de ello recordó las palabras de Hikari y se arrepintió por no haberle creído.  
Por segunda ocasión se escucharon unas pisadas, pero esta vez si era Hikari.

- Aquí están - decía Hikari algo agitada, mientras le mostraba los chocolates a Takeru  
Hikari abrió lentamente la cajita; a los dos les brillaban los ojos pues lo que más deseaban en ese instante era comerlos.  
- Toma uno - decía Hikari, a lo que Takeru no tardo en reaccionar y lo tomo con gran velocidad para después introducirlo en su boca.  
- Delicioso - decía el pelirrubio  
- Sí, exquisito - afirmaba Hikari mientras disfrutaba del chocolate  
Y así continuaron comiendo chocolates hasta que acabaron con la cajita, y exhaustos de tanto chocolate.  
Al sonar la campana Hikari se marcho de a su salón después de haberse despedido de Takeru. Daisuke regreso al salón y sentó en su banca; cuando comenzó la clase y se dispuso a sacar su cuaderno se topo con el sobre, pero no hizo nada y saco su cuaderno con tranquilidad. Takeru que había seguido los movimientos de Daisuke sintió una gran tristeza al saber que Daisuke no confiaba lo suficiente en él para decirle acerca de la carta.  
Durante las clases que continuaron a esta Daisuke se mantuvo normal y Takeru con tristeza, pero como siempre no quiso mostrarla y se la guardo para sí mismo, aunque aún mantenía la esperanza en que Daisuke le contará.

Al terminar las clases Daisuke se despidió de Takeru, pues le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y salió apresuradamente. Takeru aún con más tristeza que la anterior, se sintió solo pues no había nadie que lo acompañara en esos instantes, lentamente tomo sus cosas y decidió salir.  
Después de haber ido a visitar a su madre, salió del hospital, y como no tenía algo que hacer pensó en ir a despejar un poco su mente en el parque. Al llegar ahí camino un poco, se sentó en las bancas y después continuo con su caminata; al acercarse a una heladería noto que había alguien que conocía ahí.

- ¿Daisuke? - fue el único pensamiento que concibió su mente  
- ¿Pero no tenía algo importante que hacer? - se continuaba preguntando Takeru  
Takeru se sintió feliz, y decidió acercarse a él; pero en ese instante noto que no estaba solo había alguien más.  
- Pero si esa es la chica de en la mañana - pensaba algo confundido Takeru, pues no sabía si reír o llorar

Daisuke le sonreía a la chica, Takeru por un instante se sintió desplazado.

- Será mejor que me vaya - pensaba Takeru con mucha tristeza ya que por cada instante que continuaba viendo a Daisuke sonreírle a esa chica se desmoronaba más su corazón  
- Pero aún mantendré la esperanza en que Daisuke me lo explique, mañana seguro que me lo explicara - pensaba Takeru con optimismo, a la vez que se alejaba de ese lugar que lo dañaba

Al llegar a su hogar, se acerco a la cocina, pero por alguna razón no tenía apetito, solo tenía ganas de descansar. Al recostarse en su cama comenzó a pensar en Daisuke, recordó los buenos momentos que tuvieron juntos, las alegrías que pasaron, pero por alguna razón sus recuerdos no lo llenaban, había vuelto a él ese vacío.  
Toda la noche continuo lloviendo, Takeru aún se mantenía sin apetito, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más solo, más abandonado, sentía que Daisuke se encontraba aún con esa otra persona, dedicándole sus sonrisas, entregándole su felicidad.  
Takeru como siempre preocupándose por la felicidad de los demás decidió conformarse con la foto que tenía con Daisuke guardada en su relicario, al observarla, una lágrima broto de sus ojos seguida por muchas más que caían sobre la foto.  
Takeru solo apretaba sus puños intentando contener esas lágrimas pues lo importante era que Daisuke estaba feliz; pero aún así el se encontraba solo, y sus sentimientos habían sido olvidados, las lágrimas continuaban brotando cada vez más; no supo ni cuanto tiempo lloro, ya que se quedó dormido mientras lloraba, abrazándose así mismo pues necesitaba a Daisuke, pero esta vez él no se encontraba ahí.

- Daisuke donde estás, te necesito - fue el último pensamiento que Takeru tuvo antes de caer dormido

***

- ¡Mamá no me dejes! - grito Takeru a la vez que se despertaba; cuando toco sus ojos noto que estaba llorando  
- Estoy harto de ser tan débil - pensaba Takeru

Como cada día repitió las mismas acciones de cada mañana, solo que esta vez con tristeza y con un sentimiento de soledad. Al llegar a la escuela tuvo que ca

biar su aspecto para que nadie notara que se encontraba triste.  
Cuando Takeru observo que Daisuke se acercaba, regreso a él la felicidad, pues mantenía una gran esperanza en que le hablara acerca de lo sucedido ayer, pero este no dijo nada.  
Las clases continuaron con normalidad, en el receso Takeru noto que Hikari no llegaba, así que decidió preguntar en su salón por ella, al hacerlo le dijeron que no había ido a clases, pues se encontraba enferma, Takeru se sintió algo solo pues ese día nadie lo acompañaría. al regresar a su salón noto que la misma chica del día anterior salía del su salón.  
Takeru sin ánimos reviso la mochila de Daisuke encontrando esta vez una nota.

Nos vemos a la salida en el patio trasero.

Takeru se sintió adolorido, pero esta vez si confiaba en que Daisuke le hablaría sobre aquello.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, y Daisuke se encontraba en otro mundo alejado de Takeru. En la salida Daisuke salió del salón con normalidad, después de despedirse de Takeru aunque secamente. Takeru decidió ir al punto en el que se encontraría Daisuke con esa chica.  
En el trayecto al patio trasero, Takeru saco de su mochila una nota y el relicario que le había regalado Daisuke, y los llevó en sus manos. Al llegar al patio trasero, se oculto detrás de la puerta del pasillo para así observar lo que sucedería.

La chica ya había llegado y Daisuke llegó un poco después, los dos comenzaron a hablar, aunque Daisuke se veía algo serio, después Daisuke dijo algo y la chica se acerco a él peligrosamente, el no hizo nada para detenerla, hasta el punto en el que sus labios se unieron.  
Takeru sintió como su corazón se partían en millones de pedazos, recordó todos los instantes en los habían estado juntos, en los que le había prometido estar junto a él, que nunca lo abandonaría, cada recuerdo lo atravesó como una bala, se habían burlado de él, habían jugado con sus sentimientos, lo habían traicionado, lo habían dejado solo.  
Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, la nota y el relicario cayeron al piso. Takeru sintió que estorbaba en ese lugar, así que decidió retirarse, dio media vuelta para así salir corriendo, abandonando todo deseo de confiar en alguien más.

Daisuke después de haber aclarado las cosas con esa chica, se dispuso a salir de la escuela e ir a visitar a Takeru. Al abrir la puerta del pasillo noto que algo brillaba en el piso, noto que era el relicario que le había regalado a Takeru y estaba con una nota.

Daisuke  
perdón por no haberte hecho  
lo suficientemente feliz,  
pero creo que tú ya encontraste a alguien más  
fue divertido estar a tu lado  
gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste  
te pido perdón por segunda ocasión  
ya que yo nunca te fui de utilidad  
espero que seas feliz ahora  
prometo no estorbarte más  
y por última vez perdón por ser tan débil  
aunque tú no me quieras  
yo por siempre te amare  
este es un adiós  
Con cariño  
Takeru

- ¡T. k.! - grito Daisuke a la vez que salía corriendo

Takeru corrió hasta cansarse, las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar; al calmarse decidió hacer la visita diaria a su madre, ya que era el único lugar en el que se sentiría acompañado, al llegar a su cuarto noto que había mucho ajetreo en este, Takeru tuvo un mal presentimiento así que se apresuro a entrar, en ese instante el mismo médico de la ocasión anterior lo detuvo.

- No puedes entrar - decía el médico a Takeru  
- La condición de tu madre ha empeorado - continuo el médico  
- No sabemos logre pasar de esta noche - dijo el médico fríamente  
- Haremos lo posible por ella - dijo el médico para volver a adentrarse a la habitación

Takeru aún se mantenían sin palabras.

- Perdí a Daisuke, y ahora perderé a mi madre - pensaba Takeru sumergido en una gran depresión  
- Creo que ya no soy útil aquí - pensaba Takeru mientras se tambaleaba hacia la salida del hospital  
Takeru camino sin rumbo, sin dirección alguna.

Daisuke salió de la escuela en busca de Takeru, se dirigió a su casa, pero allí no había nadie, se dirigió al parque pero ahí tampoco estaba, se dirigió al hospital en el que pregunto por él, aquí le dijeron que apenas media hora antes él había salido del hospital después de haberle dicho sobre la condición de su madre.

- OH no, Takeru puede hacer una locura si no lo detengo - pensaba Daisuke muy preocupado  
- ¿Pero dónde puede estar? - se preguntaba Daisuke

Los pasos de Takeru lo habían llevado a las afueras de la ciudad, traspaso los árboles para así llegar al risco al que Daisuke lo había llevado con anterioridad.

- Parece que estoy destinado a esto - pensaba Takeru con tristeza mientras se acercaba al borde del risco

En el trayecto al borde se resbalo debido a que la tierra se encontraba lodosa por la lluvia del día anterior.

- Esto es lo que me merezco - continuaba pensando con tristeza Takeru

Por segunda vez hizo el intento de subir, y lo consiguió, llegó al borde del risco; y comenzó a mirar todo el paisaje.

- Es muy lindo - pensaba Takeru mientras comenzaba a llorar  
- Hikari, perdón por no cumplir nuestra promesa; ni para eso sirvo - pensaba Takeru  
- He perdido la esperanza -  
- Creo que es hora de dejar de estorbar en este mundo -  
- Adiós mamá -  
- Adiós Daisuke - decía Takeru a la vez que se arrojaba

- ¡T. k.! - grito Daisuke a la vez que se lanzaba para agarrar a Takeru

Daisuke había logrado alcanzar a Takeru, aunque Takeru hacia el esfuerzo de soltarse, aunque Daisuke no lo permitió e intento subir a Takeru, pero comprendió que no podría hasta que Takeru cooperara, así que decidió hablar con él.

- T. k., detente - decía Daisuke para calmar a Takeru, pues también lo lastimaba a él  
- No quiero - gritaba Takeru intentando soltarse  
- Déjame - gritaba Takeru mientras comenzaba a llorar  
- Prometí que nunca te abandonaría - decía Daisuke con la voz algo cansada debido a la fuerza que hacia al sostener a Takeru  
- Pero tu ya tienes a alguien más - decía Takeru sin mirar a Daisuke  
- No, es verdad - decía Daisuke  
- Entonces quien era esa chica - preguntaba Takeru  
- Era solo una tonta admiradora - decía Takeru  
- Y por qué te besó - decía Takeru otra vez con lágrimas  
- Es que me prometió que dejaría de molestarme a cambio de que aceptara un beso suyo - explico Daisuke  
- Y por qué no me hablaste de eso, yo creí que confiabas en mí - decía Takeru con algo de dolor en sus palabras  
- Lo hacía para no preocuparte más, ya que tú te encontrabas mal por lo de tu madre y no quería añadirte problemas - explica Daisuke con algo de ternura  
- Parece que al final yo era el errado -  
- Por lo menos déjame morir por ser un tonto y dudar de tu cariño hacia mi - dijo Takeru otra vez con intención de morir  
- No te lo permitiré, y si realmente deseas hacerlo entonces yo te acompañare - decía Daisuke con sinceridad  
- No, yo jamás permitiría que alguien se sacrificara por mí - decía Takeru algo asustado por la actitud de Daisuke  
- Entonces sube - dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa  
- Además si lo haces me harías la persona más feliz del mundo por segunda ocasión - dijo Daisuke con la misma sonrisa

Takeru lo pensó por unos momentos y sonrió; Daisuke comprendió que Takeru había aceptado y lo comenzó a jalar hasta subirlo por completo. Al terminarlo de subir Daisuke se comenzó a sobar su mano debido al dolor que tenía por haber sostenido a Takeru tanto tiempo. Takeru al observar los gestos de Daisuke decidió aliviarle el dolor dándole un beso sobre su mano, para después colocarse sobre Daisuke y darle uno en los labios, Daisuke le correspondió olvidándose del dolor que tenía.  
Al concretar este tierno gesto decidieron volver al hospital; en el camino a este lugar Daisuke se porto muy amable y lindo con Takeru, este se encontraba muy feliz ya que había logrado recuperar su confianza, su fe y lo más valioso ......... su esperanza.

En el hospital Takeru estuvo muy nervioso debido al estado de su madre, pero ya en menor cantidad pues Daisuke estaba junto a él.

- Jovencito - dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a Takeru, que estaba recargado en el hombro de Daisuke ya que tenía algo de sueño  
Takeru solo sacudió su cabeza para mirar al hombre que le hablaba.  
- Hicimos hasta lo imposible por ayudar a tu madre - decía el doctor seriamente  
Takeru se encontraba muy nervioso y con mucho miedo por lo que diría el médico.  
- Y parece que ............................ ya se encuentra estable -  
- Si quieres puedes pasar a verla - decía el doctor

Takeru no respondió, solo se levanto de su asiento y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. Al llegar ahí observo que ella se encontraba despierta, aunque con algo de confusión.

- ¡Mamá! - grito Takeru a la vez que se adentraba en la habitación

Su madre volteo hacia él, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Takeru el abrazo a la vez que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, su madre también correspondió este abrazo.

- Que bueno que te encuentras bien - decía Takeru con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos  
- Perdón por haberte preocupado tanto - decía su madre con tranquilidad  
- No importa, yo haría hasta lo imposible por que tu estuvieras bien - decía Takeru separándose del abrazo

Daisuke solo los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, con lágrimas en sus ojos, debido a esa conmovedora escena. Takeru le hablo a su madre su madre acerca de los días que había pasado sin ella, claro, excluyendo los detalles de su intento de suicidio, y de como Daisuke había estado a su lado en esos días.

- Te agradezco mucho por haber cuidado de T. k. estos días - decía la madre de Takeru a Daisuke  
- Espero que no te haya causado molestias - completo la madre de Takeru  
- No me causo ningún problema - decía Daisuke mientras reía nerviosamente

Después de eso los tres continuaron riendo; debido a que la madre de Takeru necesitaba algo de reposo se tuvo que quedar algunos días en el hospital, a Takeru esto no le molesto, pues lo importante era que ya se encontraba bien.  
Los días pasaron ya con más tranquilidad, la madre de Takeru salió el hospital, su amiga Hikari regreso a clases y ya nadie perseguía a Daisuke; o por lo menos no en ese instante, que era lo que siempre Hikari mencionaba a Takeru para molestarlo.

Para celebrar la recuperación y salida de su madre del hospital, Takeru decidió ir a un restaurante de comida china con Hikari, Daisuke, su madre y él.  
En el restaurante comieron hasta reventar, en realidad solo Daisuke, pues los demás comían cantidades normales. Al terminar de comer, les regalaron una galleta de la suerte.

- T. k. abre la tuya, nosotros ya la abrimos - decía Hikari y Daisuke con emoción por lo que contenía

Takeru lentamente rompió la galleta y saco el pequeño papel que comenzó a desenvolver, para después leer su contenido, que era:

La mentira y el silencio corrompen la verdad.

Takeru solo sonrió y guardo el pequeño papel en su bolsillo, sin decirle nada a sus compañeros.

FIN


End file.
